Una Sonrisa
by Izumi Arlert
Summary: En el aniversario número 15 de la muerte de Koro-sensei, los hijos de los ex alumnos de la clase 3-E les darán una valiosa lección.
**Hola... De verdad a pasado mucho tiempo... Hoy vengo con una nueva historia de este maravilloso anime**

 **Sin más rodeos, vamos por él...**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia :)**

* * *

Pequeños pasos se escuchaban revolotear por toda la casa. Se escondían entre los cómodos sillones de la sala, pasando por la elegante alfombra y terminando en el césped del patio trasero. En su búsqueda, se encontraban pasos más pequeños que seguían con suma delicadeza a los otros, bajando por las escaleras de caoba.

― ¡Kazuma Oni-chan! ― Gritó una niña pelirroja, dueña de los pasos delicados.

― ¡Shhhhh! ― Se escuchó desde el patio.

La niña, dueña de un espíritu aventurero y curioso único, se dirigió hacia el patio, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano mellizo. Este era un poco más alto que ella, su cabello azabache, a ratos amoratado, se mecía lentamente producto de la cálida brisa del atardecer. El niño guardaba rápidamente una serie de elementos dentro de su mochila, ya que no quería ser descubierto por sus padres.

― Kazuma ¿Ya guardaste todo? ― Preguntó la niña mostrando su bella sonrisa ― Mamá y papá ya están listos. Nos tenemos que ir pronto.

― Solo un poco más Meiko ― Sonrió el pelimorado mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila ― La sorpresa que les tenemos a los grandes de seguro les va a encantar. A veces, solo a veces, Kosuke tiene buenas ideas.

― Solo confía. A todos les encantará ― Meiko acarició la cabeza de su hermano.

― Eso espero. Nos hemos esforzado mucho en esto. Sería lamentable que termináramos castigados por eso.

Cuando Kazuma había terminado por fin de cerrar su mochila apareció su madre. Era una mujer de estatura media. Esa tarde lucía un vestido lila que se acentuaba delicadamente a su pequeño cuerpo. Su cabello amoratado y largo caía elegantemente por su espalda. Sus lentes le daban un aspecto serio, pero cariñoso e inocente también. Su rostro lucía un poco de maquillaje. Todo eso daba como resultado a una mujer elegante y hermosa. Sin lugar a dudas, Manami había cambiado con el pasar de los años, desde su semblante hasta su apellido.

― Pequeños, es hora de irnos ― Habló Manami tiernamente.

― Si mamá ― Respondieron sus hijos al unísono.

Manami sabía que sus hijos tramaban algo y que habían intentado, durante toda la semana, ocultarlo. Ella no pronunció palabra alguna que indicara que estaba al tanto de todo. Era una asesina después de todo, por lo que nada pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos. La clase 3-E se había quedado con esa "segunda cuchilla" hasta el tiempo actual. Si bien todos habían seguido caminos diferentes, su segunda profesión era el asesinato. Ir tras su presa día a día era su naturaleza.

― Kazuma y Kosuke estuvieron hablando por teléfono anoche. Están tramando algo ¿No es así? ― Las palabras de su esposo la sacaron de sus pensamientos tan rápidamente que se asustó.

― ¡Karma, no me asustes! ― Sonrió nerviosamente la mujer ― Sé que ellos traman algo, pero los dejará para ver hasta dónde llegan. De seguro a Koro-sensei le hubiera encantado haberlos conocido y visto sus travesuras.

― Es cierto. Ya son 15 años ¿No?

― Así es. Son 15 años desde aquel día.

Después del día en que Koro-sensei había muerto, la clase 3-E había seguido su propio camino y así alcanzar sus sueños. Pero un día, 7 años más tarde, el destino guió a Manami, una famosa científica, a la oficina del Gobernador Karma Akabane para presentarle un proyecto que mejoraría la calidad de vida de los pacientes de las diferentes clínicas y hospitales del distrito.

Al principio no la había reconocido, pero al observarla bien y captar el ligero temblar en su voz se dio cuenta de que era ella, "La reina de los venenos y pociones de la clase 3-E, Manami Okuda". Estaba cambiada. Ya no usaba sus características trenzas. Su rostro lucía un ligero maquillaje que la hacía parecer un ángel. Llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas de color celeste y una falda oscura que se le ceñían al cuerpo de una forma sensual e inocente a la vez. ¿En verdad aquel espejismo era Manami?

Después de hablar de trabajo, Karma canceló todas sus juntas e invitó a la chica un café para recordar todo lo vivido durante ese año que fueron asesinos. Desde aquel día ambos fueron inseparables. El amor que Manami sentía por el pelirrojo nunca se fue de su corazón. Lo mismo le pasó a Karma, nunca pudo olvidarla. El amor que nació en la secundaria explotó como un volcán en medio del mar dando como resultado un día glorioso: El día de su boda.

Tres meses más tarde, Manami lloraba en los brazos de Karma (Que también lloraba) al enterarse que pronto serían padres y el día en que Kazuma y Meiko llegaron al mundo, tanto Karma como Manami se volvieron a enamorar.

Ahora la familia Akabane se dirigía al edificio de la antigua clase 3-E ubicado en aquella montaña que toda la clase compró con la recompensa que se les había dado por haber acabado con Koro-sensei. En medio de la montaña, habían construido un camino para que fuera más fácil llegar a la cima. Al llegar, bajaron del lujoso auto negro, encaminándose donde se encontraban los demás. Rápidamente, Manami se unió a sus amigas Kaede y Kanzaki para terminar de preparar la celebración. Karma se reunió con Nagisa, Sugino, Itona y compañía. Ambos grupos platicaban amenamente. Kazuma y Meiko se reunieron con su grupito de amigos.

― Kazuma ¿Los trajiste? ― Terció Kosuke con los ojos brillantes.

― Claro que sí. Mamá y papá no se dieron cuenta ― Sonrió el pequeño victoriosamente.

― De verdad eres ingenuo ― Le dijo su hermana.

― De todas formas hay que hacerlo. Les encantará.

A ellos llegó gritando una niña de cabello celeste, seguida por un niño pelinegro, una niña castaña y un niño pelinaranja.

― ¡Ya está todo listo! ― Gritó.

― Aguri, no grites tanto ― Le reclamó Kosuke ― Los grandes te pueden escuchar.

― Lo siento ― Dijo Aguri, tapándose la boca con sus manos.

Kosuke y Aguri eran hijos de Nagisa y Kaede. Desde siempre fueron niños muy traviesos y cuando se reunían con los Akabane solían convertir tardes tranquilas en caos absoluto con sus bromas. El niño pelinegro se llamaba Daisuke y era hijo de Sugino y Kanzaki. Era un niño muy tranquilo, pero cuando se juntaba con sus amigos podía ser peor que Karma en sus tiempos de secundaria. El niño pelinaranja se llamaba Kyoshi, hijo de Hayami y Chiba. Se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad y la capacidad de analizar situaciones. Por último, la niña castaña se llamaba Kaori, hija de Isogai y Megu. Poseía un carácter fuerte y una voz de mando inigualable.

― Ya son 15 años ― Habló Nagisa.

― Si. Ya son 15 años desde que se fue ― Dijo Karma.

― Lo recordaremos siempre, aunque pasen mil años ― Dijo Manami.

― A tu salud Koro-sensei ―. Kaede alzó su copa al igual que todos sus amigos.

Con el pasar de los años, Akari cambió su nombre a Kaede para hacer honor al vínculo que la unía con su antiguo curso de secundaria.

La música comenzó a sonar. Los hombres, por un lado, platicaban sobre el trabajo, viajes, autos y recordaban una que otra anécdota ocurrida en sus tiempos de escuela. Las mujeres hacían lo mismo desde su propio rincón. Sus conversaciones, aunque diferentes, estaban cargadas de sentimientos de cariño y afecto hacia ellos mismos. Nunca se separaron. Mantuvieron el contacto después de aquel día y esa era la séptima celebración que realizaban en aquel lugar honrando la memoria de Koro-sensei después de haber comprado la montaña. No habían cruces ni lápidas o placas conmemorativas: Sabían a ciencia cierta que el espíritu de Koro-sensei estaba impregnado en ese lugar.

De un momento a otro la música dejó de sonar y una gran explosión se dejó sentir muy cerca de donde se encontraban todos.

― Ritsu, por favor averigua qué pasó ― Pidió Itona mirando la pantalla de su celular. Allí se encontraba una Ritsu de cabello largo y sonrisa amable.

― Fue atrás del patio. Lo peor es que los niños están allí…

Rápidamente, Nagisa y Karma corrieron al lugar donde Ristu les había indicado. El resto de los adultos los siguieron también, pero manteniendo la guardia arriba. Tal vez esto podía ser el ataque de alguno de los asesinos que vencieron en el pasado. Al llegar al lugar de la explosión, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a sus hijos tosiendo y con el cabello chamuscado.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ― Gritó Kaede con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

― Solo queríamos darles una sorpresa ― Contestó Kosuke con un temblar en su voz. Su madre podía ser muy dulce, pero cuando se enojaba era peor que el mismo demonio.

― Pensamos que les había pasado algo malo ― Habló Kanzaki.

― Solo queríamos que rieran un poquito ― Dijo Aguri a punto de llorar.

― Siempre los vemos tristes en esta fecha ― Dijo Kazuma.

― Y a pesar de que algo saliera fuera de nuestros planes ― Habló Daisuke.

― Todos ayudamos a que resultara. Es muy bonito ― Dijo Meiko de una forma tan tierna que dibujó una sonrisa en todos los presentes.

― Lo importante es que están bien ― Manami se acercó a ellos ― Yo los ayudaré.

Los niños sonrieron cálidamente y abrazaron a la mujer. Los mayores lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. Todo había sido un malentendido.

Minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban en el lugar de la fiesta. Se les dijo que miraran el cielo para la sorpresa. De pronto, el cielo se iluminó mostrando el sonriente rostro amarillo de Koro-sensei en forma de fuegos artificiales. Luego, otro fuego artificial mostró el rostro amarillo con líneas verdes y otro de color rosado.

― ¿Cómo hicieron esto? ― Preguntó Nagisa con el rostro iluminado.

― Fue cuando nos mandaron de la escuela a entrevistar al director Asano ― Respondió Kosuke.

― Como se tardó, ya que estaba en una reunión me metí a un taller de pirotecnia junto con Kosuke ― Habló Kazuma.

― Sus caras ¿Cómo saben sus caras si ustedes solo conocen una? ― Preguntó Sugino, preso de la emoción.

― Esa fui yo ― Dijo Meiko, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al igual que su cabello ― Estuve toda una tarde en el estudio de papá leyendo las guías y libros que Koro-sensei les entregó y las fotografías que se tomaron con él. De allí salieron los diseños.

― Definitivamente esta es una gran sorpresa ― Dijo Kaede conteniendo las lágrimas. Ver la cara de su sensei era el mejor regalo en esos momentos.

― Todos contribuimos en esto. Espero que les haya gustado ― Dijo Aguri.

Los mayores siguieron observando los fuegos artificiales por largos minutos mientras recordaban todas las aventuras que vivieron junto a su querido profesor amarillo. Sin lugar a dudas, sus hijos les habían dado una verdadera lección: A Koro-sensei na hay que recordarlo con tristeza, sino con alegría y una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que eso fue él en sus vidas: una grande y amarilla sonrisa.

* * *

 **Y este fue el final... Si les gustó no olviden comentar :)**

 **Con respecto a las otras dos historias actualizaré durante la semana, ya que por fin salí de la universidad.**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Sayonara :)**


End file.
